xdragoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phillip
"When I became an Elite Soldier, I took an oath to fight for the freedom of the oppressed." - Phillip. Philip is one of the few remaining Elite Soldiers, and a male red dragon from the XDragoon series. He is the stereotypical dragon with fire-powers. He takes his role as an Elite Soldier quite seriously, and is not one to use sarcasm. Appearance Phillip is a stereotypical red dragon. His skin and scales are the same shade. He is notable for his two pairs of horns: one on his forehead, one on his snout. He is often made fun of for his large lip. Phillip's clothing was made up of black pants, a black vest with a white collar, and black sandals. His Morphs Arc clothing was mostly yellow and white. History This article contains spoilers. This article covers the Pre-Krad history and the Krad, Jambo, and Morphs Arcs. Pre-Krad Arc Phillip was trained to be an Elite Soldier ever since he was a young boy. He was taken in due to his status as an orphan. He was teased for his giant lips, and becoming an Elite Soldier to prove them wrong about his worth. However, he was still teased by many about his large lips. He never learned to handle comments about his lips very well. He ended up becoming a good friend to his fellow Elite Soldier, Berry. Berry would often have petty disputes with him, because the two are very different when it comes to opinions and their traits. He became good friends with Joshua, who left the Elite Soldiers due to the appearance of Hammer, whom Joshua considered evil due to his overly gruesome sparring matches and his ego. Krad Arc After the death of Topaz del Black, Phillip and the other remaining Elite Soldiers accompanied their king, Krad del Black to Earth where they would attempt to find the XGem. However, Phillip was not notified about the mission, and could have possibly been notified. But he was called in by Dr. Scar to kill the two stowaways, Rocky and Alfred. When Phillip found the two, he knocked Alfred unconscious and was challenged by Rocky to a battle in the forest. He accepted, and nearly killed Rocky. Alfred, awake from his nap, had interfered and that allowed Rocky to knock out Phillip and send him flying through the forest. He was later tied up by Berry until he listened to what she said about the reason they were there. After Phillip was healed of his injuries, he went with Berry to find Rocky and Alfred, who were nearly killed by Viper. Berry subdued Viper, and Phillip and Berry explained to Rocky and his new friends what the XGem was and that it is what Krad is looking for, and what Dr. Scar is secretly trying to take from him. Phillip and the dragons and humans traveled to the XGem's supposed location, Palmares Hill, only to be rejected by a force field that only Rocky could pass. As Rocky trained with Illusion in order to obtain acquire the XGem, Renata tried to get through the electrifying force field. TO keep her from harming herself, Phillip knocked her out cold, much to the chagrin of Alfred. When Rocky acquired the XGem, Phillip could sense he acquired a new skill. After obtaining the XGem, the dragons set off for Krad's ship. They were surprised to find that the ship was headed toward Palmares Hill. Upon arriving at the lading site, they were challenged by Lance and Hammer. Lance fought Alfred while Phillip fought Hammer. When Phillip tried to reveal the true intentions of Dr. Scar, Hammer revealed he was part of the plot. Hammer almost succeeded in killing Phillip, who broke his Omega Spheres and subdued him with a surprising Meteor Collision. Phillip and the others arrived at the throne room where they learned of Dr. Scar's true identity, and they helped Rocky end Scar for good, which sadly also cost Krad. When they exited the ship, they were greeted by the military. All of the Elite Soldiers escaped to a safe house prepared by Natasha Illusion, since the freezing of Krad's ship left them without space travel, stranding the dragons on Earth. Morphs Arc The Elite Soldiers received word that a plan to eradicate the Earth would soon occur, so they met up with Rocky and Alfred in an alley where Crusher and Hammer attacked them. They then encountered Alar, a morphs who told them about the Morphs Game in which the dragons must travel to their ship, The Casulo, and defeat the lead morphs Hea in 24 hours or else the Earth would come to an end. Throughout the Casulo, the dragons encountered a morphs named Roscoe, who showed kindness to the dragons but tried to attack them behind their backs. Phillip, who suspected it, punched Roscoe and killed him immediately. Phillip later encountered an ice-type morphs named Fenris, who Phillip eagerly battled and attempted to "melt" him. Fenris tried encasing Phillip in ice, but Phillip broke the ice. After dealing a fatal punch to Fenris, Phillip was surprised to see him alive. Fenris revealed that the area around him revived him, so Phillip used that information to his advantage and melted the ice, and used a Meteor Collision that he was saving for Hammer on Fenris. After Fenris' defeat, Phillip was surprised to see Viper fighting alongside Berry, since the two were enemies. Later in the Casulo, Rocky and Phillip met with Hammer. Phillip told Rocky to let him fight this alone. During their battle, Phillip remembered how Hammer's brutality during childhood training caused many potential Elite Soldiers, including his friend Joshua to leave due to his villainous behavior. Hammer nearly defeated Phillip with a very large and powerful Titan Sphere, but Phillip grabbed it and wrapped it in fire, thus making it his own attack: Meteor Blast. Other dragons could sense his power form other floors of the Casulo. Phillip then used his new Meteor Blast attack on Hammer, relieving both of much of their energy. however, Hammer was still standing up straight. After a speech on how Phillip held up to the standards of all the Elite Soldiers, Hammer then committed suicide, possibly out of remorse for his actions. Phillip did not feel for him. On the final floor where they encountered Hea, who was in truth a Jewelian named Ruby, Phillip attacked Ruby upon learning that the malevolent Jewelian set up the entire Morphs game for "fun." After Rocky defeated Hea in Rocky's powerful "Legendary XDragoon" form, Hea began to combine with the Casulo. Rocky sent the other dragons and humans, including Phillip, outside the Casulo with many captured humans and morphs. Phillip and the other Elite Soldiers then witnessed the passing of Fei and Illusion at their own home, and then heard that they were finally able to return to Earth on Krad's ship. Phillip and the others travelled back to Gan-Mah. Attacks Phillip's attacks usually revolve around fire. * Meteor Knuckle: Phillip sends the energy in him to his lower arm. He unleashes fiery energy and punches the opponent. * Meteor Collision: Phillip jumps into the air and sends fire around a large radius. He then dives onto the opponent with his fists and the impact creates an explosion. * Meteor Blast: Meteor Blast is an attack Phillip created when he encased Hammer's giant Titan Sphere in his own burning energy, and threw it back at Hammer. Relations Berry Phillip and Berry have been good friends ever since their childhood during Elite Soldier training. Although the two often get into petty disputes, the two are good friends who fight and travel together. Hammer Hammer and Phillip always had arguments. Hammer directly insulted Phillip upon their first meeting, but Phillip ended up considering him a friend after years to come. However, after Hammer's betrayal, Phillip became Hammer's arch-enemy and Phillip defeated him twice in battle. Rocky Phillip is generally annoyed by the very presence of Rocky. The two were enemies when Scar ordered Phillip to kill Alfred and Rocky. After they reunited, Phillip held his peace and traveled to Palmares Hill and Krad's ship with Rock and Alfred, despite his disdain for them. Joshua Joshua and Phillip were good friends during their training days. However, Joshua left the Elite Soldiers because he did not want to fight alongside the villainous Hammer. Gallery Phillip Debut.png|Phillip in his debut. Phillip-Berry-Lance.png|A young Phillip training with Berry while Lance watches. Young Phillip.png|A young Phillip. He is introducing himself to Hammer. Phillip and Titan Sphere.png|Phillip holds Hammer's Titan Sphere back with his hands. Category:DragonsCategory:MalesCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Elite SoldiersCategory:CharactersCategory:StubCategory:Major Characters